Destinies of Angels: Book One: Angel of Light
by mixandmingle
Summary: June Fiora, odd, strange, freak. All things she has been called. Her family, abusive, mean, aggressive. June has a saying. " Never say mercy until hell freezes over. " Her only friends have always been animals, until she goes to Hogwarts. As she travels through the school year, she has to help her friends, while becoming an Angel of Light.


**Hello people of fanfiction! It is the beloved mixandmingle! * crowd cheers * **

**Thank you, thank you all! Anyways, old timers, you must remember my old story Marauders and Angels, right? Well, it's back! But this time, it's different, as in, slightly ( okay a lot ) altered! **

**Disclaimer: I may be blonde, have blue eyes, and be gorgeous, but I am not J.K. Rowling! Even if we both are awesome, gorgeous ( mostly me ), and talented!**

**Onto the story!**

**WAIT! I forgot! This story is dedicated to my awesome, beautiful, friend DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood! She made a story for me and I am now returning the favor. **

**Oh, and sorry for not reviewing or reading your stories. I have been working on this and homework!**

**~oOo~**

_May 9, 1966_

A little girl, around the age of six, was seen wandering around town. People were looking, wondering why a child was walking through the streets of London alone, but shrugged it off.

This little girl will play a big part of this story. Her name is unknown for now. But, she has a strange gift. The only other people who she know ( other than her abusive family ) were her friends.

These friends were animals.

One was a bird, with a strange black star on it's beak. The other two were a small, white dog with scars all over it's face and a three legged calico cat.

The girl has names for them, Almond ( the bird ), Christ ( the dog ), and Ivy ( the cat ).

This odd girl doesn't just act strange she looks strange as well. With natural blue and black hair and piercing blue eyes, skin perfectly white, and several piercings in her ears, she was the epitome of strange.

Now, you must prepare yourself as you dive into a world of wonder, curiosity, and danger. All you can do is read on, as you see this new world through the eyes of this girl, her friends, allies, and enemies.

Just don't say that I didn't warn you.

**~oOo~**

_June 27, 1971_

Hi, I'm June Fiora. You probably know me already. Most of you from London must be thinking, ' Oh no! It's that girl that murders innocent people! ' Well, that's a load of crap.

I never murdered anybody. That was my stupid sister that looks like me. Except for the fact that my hair is wavy and hers is perfect ringlets.

Plus, I wear happy colors and all my sister wears is black. Sorry, getting off track. I'm supposed to tell you all about my life, aren't I. Blame the ADD.

The story starts on my birthday, June 27, 1971.

It all started off as a completely… you know what, screw that. I'm just going to end this part right here and head to the real story. Get ready. Cause you are going to be going on a bumpy ride.

**~oOo~**

" June Rose Fiora! Get your damn ass down here! " my dad, Rick Fiora, yelled at me. Wincing, I hopped off my bed and started to walk down the stairs. Breathing deeply, I prepared myself for what is going to happen next.

When I reached the living room on the second landing, I saw my father and mother glaring at me. What shocked me, was that they had a envelope in their hands.

Joy spread through me, causing me to shiver at the feeling. Holding back a squeal, I smiled politely and curtsied, bowing my head. " Hello, Mother, Father. You wanted to see me? " Trying not to grimace, I looked back up, the fake smile still there.

My mother was glaring at me with cold, blue eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into an elegant French crown, and her lips were parted, showing her canine teeth.

My father, on the other hand, was walking towards me, black eyes shinning with malice. His brown hair was slicked back, his mustache combed neatly.

What was scary, and that made me want to scream, was the swiss army knife in his hands.

Standing up straight, I smoothed my golden ball gown skirt and looked my father in the eyes. " As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for though art with me, thy rode and thy staff, they comfort me. " I said, hatred for my parents in my eyes.

My mother gasped and took a step back. My father hesitated, and I took my chance. I repeated the verse from the Bible, getting louder each time. Then, when my parents were holding their ears to not listen, I bolted down the next flight of stairs and out the door, grabbing my hidden bag for running away.

Racing down the streets of London, people were looking at me as if I was crazy. When I reached a certain alleyway, I hid behind a pipe and changed into a white and yellow t-shirt with a navy blue, flower printed skirt.

Sinking down against the wall, I whistled and three figures rushed to me.

One was a bird, the other was a cat, and last was a dog. Grinning, I opened my arms wide and they all hopped on in. I hugged my only friends in the world.

" Hey Almond! How's the food comin'? " I asked the bird. He took his left claw and drew one scratch in the ground. Beaming, I praised him for his good hunting skills.

" Christ! How's the scars been? Anything hurting. " The small white dog woofed and wagged her tail. Finally, I turned to the cat.

Picking her up, I cradled her as I talked to her. " Ivy, my best friend, how has the kitten been? " I asked. Ivy purred and gave a soft yowl.

A small bundle of black and white fur raced up and jumped into my lap. I laughed and set Ivy down. " You're the new one huh? Well, I'm June. " the kitten meowed at my words and started to leap everywhere on my body. " Oh! You're a jumper huh? " I paused and thought of what I said.

" I should call you… " I was cut off by a bell chiming. It chimed ten times.

Sighing, I pushed the kitten off gently. Standing up, I looked at my friends. " Be safe guys. I might not be able to visit for a while. See you. " I whispered sadly. I heard a bird squawk, a dog whine, and cats yowl.

Frowning, I turned out of the alleyway and walked towards a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

_If I'm going to Hogwarts, better go ahead and get my supplies. But first, I need to ask a favor… _I thought as I walked in the pub and towards a boy with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

_He looks nice and smart. Time to get my charm on. _

**WHOOO! It's different isn't it! By the way, June is really tall. And it's her birthday! Happy Birthday!**

**Her sister's name is Tia, short for Agustia. Yeah, their parents like to name their children after the month they were born in.**

**Let me explain some things. The Fiore family is all purebloods. June was considered a Squib since she was six. She had no magic in her at all. Well, that's what her family thought. **

**But the animals, are kinda random to you, but play a big part in the story! Just read on!**

**And, her family believes in the olden days, where magic ruled and there were princes and princesses. That's what she was wearing a ball gown.**

**Lastly, yes Remus is in the first chapter if you hadn't guessed already. But there won't be a romance between them! Seriously! It will be more of a brotherly, sisterly relationship.**

**Also, the plot for this story is almost the same as the Marauders and Angels one. **

**Two more things. **_**IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEND IN, YOU CAN**_

**You can send it in a review, or PM me. **

**One last thing, REVIEW! :D and I will give you a sneak peak of chapters to come!**

**Happy happy non-birthday to me! **

**Whoopee!**


End file.
